Elder Kaiōshin
|romaji = Rō Kaiōshin |other = Elder Kai |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |group= fusion |race = Shinling |birthplace = World Tree |birthday = |age =c.75 million |status = |gender = |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = (Movie 18) |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Kaiōshin |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = Kaiōshin Realm |manga debut = Chapter 479 |anime debut = DBZ250 DBK130 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut= |game debut= |family = * Shin (Descendant) * Old Witch (Fusee) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Drawing out Dormant Power * Life Transference * Materialization Sorcery (Anime-Only) |tools = * Potara * Elder Kaiōshin's Crystal Ball }} The |Rō Kaiōshin|funi = Elder Kai}} is the retired previous fifteen-generation Kaiōshin of the 7th Universe.Dragon Ball Super chapter 32, page 22 Background One day, he was reading a manga and dropped his guard. An Old Witch sneaked up behind him and took his left potara earring and put it on her left ear, not knowing the consequences. This resulted in the two of them being permanently fused. Because he was superior to the old witch, his spirit became the dominant spirit over the old witch, who simply served as a power boost. Throughout the following years, Elder Kaiōshin visited Zen'ō's Palace three separate times.Dragon Ball Super episode 55 One day, during one of the meetings with the Hakaishin Beerus, they got into a heated argument, resulting in Beerus sealing Elder Kaiōshin in the Z Sword. Throughout the ages, legend speak those who master the sword masters the ultimate power of the universe, causing countless Kaiōshins to try to free the sword, which was stuck onto a pillar of rock. None succeeded due to the intense weight of the sword. Personality Elder Kaiōshin is shown to be a pervert, much like Muten Rōshi. However, he is much wiser than Eastern Kaiōshin. One example was when he wasn't surprised at seeing Super Bū hopeless against Vegetto since they were two already powerful beings that were rivals fused using an extremely high quality fusion. He also knows no matter who's on the defensive in a fight, there's always a chance to turn the tables. As such, even though Vegetto had the upper hand, he wasn't relaxing until the battle was over. Appearance OldKaioshinCropped.PNG|Elder Kaiōshin in the manga. Old Kaioushin art.png|Elder Kaiōshin in the anime. The Elder Kaiōshin, as he is now, bears a great resemblance to the Old Witch with which he fused. He has bulbous, heavily lidded eyes, a thin, boned face, and a short, hunched stature. Like many Shinlings, his skin is a unique tone; in the Elder Kaiōshin's case, it is a very pale hue — colored light purple in the anime. His hair is cut into a white mohawk, and he has a toothbrush moustache. In the case of attire, the Elder Kaiōshin wears the standard garb of those affiliated with the Kaiōshin. His attire consists of a blue shirt with proofy sleeves, as well as blue gi-like pants. Worn over this is a purple, toga-like garment. button at the chest, with an blue sash. In the anime, his outfit is identical in color to the East Kaiōshin. He also wears white boots. Just like the other Kaiōshin, he wears green Potara — colored yellow in the anime — which he later gave to Son Gokū. As a younger man, the Elder Kaiōshin greatly resembled Shin. Beyond this youthful difference, only his hair — then a pale blue — was the only thing different from how he is now. He considered his youthful appearance to be very handsome.Dragon Ball chapter 501, page 1 Equipment * : Mystical earrings belonging to the Kaiōshin, these earrings enable fusion. The Elder Kaiōshin initially wore the earrings used to create him, before giving them to Son Gokū to create Vegetto. He acquired a new pair at a later date.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Abilities Drawing out Dormant Power Elder Kaiōshin can unlock a person's dormant abilities. The ritual is divided into two parts. The first is a five hour dance in which he walks in a circle around the person doing a chant. The second half is when they both sit down and he point both palms of his hands at the person for twenty hours. Although this part typically takes more time with very strong individuals like Gohan. As the ritual progresses, the individual will find noticeable differences in their power. Due to the length of his ritual, people will have their doubts and eventually lose their patience until they see the immense difference in their power. Part II Majin Boo Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Part IV Dragon Ball Z: God and God God and God Arc After the clash between Gokū and Beerus sends huge shockwaves throughout the universe, the Elder Kaiōshin fears that if they keep clashing, then the universe will crumble.Dragon Ball Super episode 12 God and God Arc (manga) In the Kaiōshin Realm, after the Hakaishin Beerus awakes, along with Kibito Kaiōshin, Elder Kaiōshin finds out that some ancestor's planets has disappeared, worry about what to come next.Dragon Ball Super chapter 1, page 16 Thus, they keep tracking the Hakaishin and watch his fight with Gokū on North Kaiō's planet from afar through the crystal ball.Dragon Ball Super chapter 2, page 10 After that, they witness the conflicts of Beerus and Dragon Team at Bulma's birthday party on Earth. However, Elder Kaiōshin suddenly picks up on another planet disappearing, then tune in with crystal ball and see a duo in space, who discuss the search of some gigantic "wish orbs". As the Kaiōshin make the connection with the "wish orbs" and the Dragon Balls, the duo turn around to glare back through the crystal ball straight back at the Kaiōshin and immediately travel to the Kaiōshin Realm. The cat-like being (who was revealed his name "Champa") begins grilling them on how much they overheard, but the Kaiōshin pretend to have not heard anything at all; Champa does not seem fully convinced, but takes off with his attendant anyway. The Kaiōshin begin to panic a bit, believing Champa to be referring to the Dragon Balls and has Kibito Kaiōshin hurry to planet Namek to protect them.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3, pages 12-14 Later, when the clash between Beerus and Gokū begins, in which the two connect with a punch, sending shockwaves to every corner of the universe, Elder Kaiōshin fears that if they keep clashing, then the entire universe will crumble. Meanwhile, the younger Kaiōshin has collected all Nameccian Dragon Balls, though it seems these were not the ones Champa was after anyway; he is already off to some other distant location.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4, page 10 The battle concludes, Gokū successfully saves the Earth from destroying despite his loss to Beerus, much to the Kaiōshin's impression. However, the elder gets unpleasant because Kibito Kaiōshin uses Dragon Balls to defuse to East Kaiōshin and Kibito again, which totally wastes the Potara's power. Then, he wishes for peace of the universe for at least a little while longer.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4, page 17 Hakaishin Champa Arc Universe Survival Arc In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline To defeat Babidi's Forces, the Kaiōshin brought Trunks to the Kaiōshin Realm for training. The young half-Saiyan managed to pull out the legendary Z Sword; they later intended to test the sword with Katchin Steel, the Elder Kaiōshin, however, wasn't released as the evil forces have already showned up, they had to back to Earth. During the fight, the sword was spitted on by Dabra, turned to stone and ultimately fell into pieces, thus killing the old deity within. In Other Media References Category:Deities Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Extraterrestrials Category:People of the Cosmos Category:Alive Category:Fused Characters Category:Kaiōshin Category:Potara Fusions